During normal operation of a steam methane reformer (SMR), some portion of the catalyst tubes may experience unexpectedly higher temperatures. Therefore, on account of the small number of tubes, the overall burner power has to be reduced and/or the steam to carbon ratio has to be increased to bring the temperature down; however, both of these methods globally affect plant efficiency. Additionally, predicting which tubes will be affected by this problem cannot be easily done since the tubes affected by this problem can vary. Therefore, a solution with which the temperature of each tube can be controlled independently has been sought to date, but no practical approach has been found.